Petit à petit
by Willy's
Summary: James aime Lily c'est bien connu. Elle le déteste. Mais elle devient amie avec Sirius. ceci est ma premiere fic svp soyez induglents ! R
1. Chapter 1

James franchis le portrait qui le séparait de ses amis et entra dans la salle commune. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le laissa stupéfait, mais n'oublia toutefois pas de se passer la main dans ses cheveux : ses meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus conversaient tranquillement avec Lily Evans, qui semblait bien s'amuser. Quand ils le virent, ils arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui

Ou t'étais ? demanda d'un ton inquiet son meilleur ami.

Patmol ! Ben je me promenais c'…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily se leva d'un air triomphant devant les 3 garçons, deux à l'air furieux et un à l'air étonné

J'ai gagné ! Vous me devez 10 gallions chacun ! Dit-elle en tendant la main devant un Remus gêné et un Sirius qui protestait :

Non mais ça va pas ! On avait pas dit ça ! Si tu gagnais je devais te faire tous tes devoirs pendant une semaine …

Patmol, non c'était pas ça ! c'était si toi tu gagnais elle te faisait tes devoirs toi tu lui doit 10 gallions ! tiens voila ma part, je te jure c'est la dernière fois que je parie contre toi !

Tu dis toujours ça mais tu recommences toujours !

Dites est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervint un James passablement énervé et vexé qu'on l'ignorât à ce point.

Lily, Lunard et moi on a parié sur le mensonge que tu dirais pour couvrir le fait que tu sois aller passer la soirée à la bibliothèque…

Comment vous savez ça ? J'ai jamais dit que je passais la soirée à la biblio ! répliqua James en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à son meilleur ami.

C'est bon Cornedrue Lily est au courant pour la carte, Queudver n'est pas très discret lorsqu'il s'en sert…

Quoi ?

C'est bon Potter je dirais rien ! C'est pas parce que je t'aime pas toi que je balancerai les deux autres ! Et puis cette carte est géniale, on peut faire pleins de paris et espionner tout le monde !

Evans je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! dit James avec un sourire charmeur.

Potter tu ne me connais pas du tout alors que ce soit comme ça ou autrement tu n'as pas de commentaire à faire !

Ahah ! pas de chance mon Cornedrue ! Lily a de la répartie ! répliqua un Sirius enthousiaste, un enthousiasme qui le perdit quand il vit la griffondor lui réclamé son dut une deuxième fois.

C'est bon tiens, continua-t-il en tendant à Lily une main pleine de gallions.

Merci beaucoup ! bon les gars je vais me coucher maintenant, bonne nuit. Au fait Remus, on se voit demain pour finir notre devoir ?

Bien sur ! à demain Lily

Bonne nuit Lilounette !

Sirius, tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça t'est mort !

Compris Lilou… Lily !

Bonne nuit Evans

Bonne nuit Potter dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle disparu en montant les escaliers qui menait à son dortoir et James se retourna vers Sirius, d'un air mécontent et en réclamant des explications.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a tous pour les reviews, c'est super sympa et ca fait trop plaisir! **

**Donc merci à: Annelaure0617, sirmoony, louvine, tashiya, lauralavoiepelletier, morfalar, jonzhedwy09 et tout ceux qui ont lus mais qui n'ont pas laissés de reviews! Merci et bonne lecture! **

**Je tiens à préciser que l'action se passe en décembre, un peu avant les vacances. **

**Chapitre deux **

James se retourna vers Sirius, d'un air mécontent et en réclamant des explications

-alors? demanda james à ses amis.

-lily et moi on travaille ensemble pour l' arithmancie, expliqua simplement remus, laissant james pantois

- quoi ? Tu travailles avec evans ? Mais...

- Je vais pas te la piquer ! C'est juste qu'elle m'a proposé alors moi j'ai pas refusé

- evans t'a proposé !

- cornedrue , ne soit pas jaloux ! Défendit sirius , il va pas te la piquer ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas!

- T'as raison mon vieux patmol, excuses-moi lunard

- Pas de mal.

- au fait qu'est ce que tu faisais à la bibliothèque en compagnie de amanda nevers et accessoirement charmante fille et meilleure amie d'evans ? Et pourquoi tu l'as caché ? demanda un sirius très intéressé

- ben ... disons que tu lui plait et que sa meilleure amie enfin voila quoi vous savez que evans un jour elle sera à moi et...

- cornedrue je te conseille de dégonfler ta tete sinon evans elle sera jamais à toi ! Intervint remus

- oui enfin bref passons, continua James déconfit, je me disais que bon si sirius (grand sourire à l'intéressé) pouvais s'arranger pour sortir avec Amanda, Lily et moi serions obligés de passer plus de temps ensemble et elle découvrirai que je suis l'homme de sa vie (sourire satisfait à ses derniers mots).

- Jamesie, tu sais bien que je t'adore! dit Sirius, mais il est hors de question que je sortes avec la meilleure amie de Lily. Tu t'imagines, elle me tuerait si je lui faisais du mal! En plus je crois être suffisamment grand pour m'arranger des rendez-vous tout seul. Mais merci quand même. Au fait Cornedrue, ajouta Sirius en commençant à reculer vers la sortie, Lily m'a dit de te dire que bon, elle était contente que tu t'intéresse à sa meilleure amie et que vous iriez très bien ensemble.

- Quoi? Et t'as pas démenti? Hurla James en s'approchant dangereusement de Sirius.

- Cours Sirius! Cours! Cria Remus.

Une course poursuite à travers la pièce commença entre un Sirius hilare et un James aux envies meurtrières. Alors qu'ils engageaient le combat au corps à corps, Lily alertée par des cris descendit des escaliers et tomba sur un spectacle plutôt … comique. Les deux garçons ne s'aperçurent pas de son intrusion et continuèrent de se bagarrer amicalement en se lançant des menaces à tour de rôle. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à coté de Rémus qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé et continua de regarder le spectacle.

- Tu pari sur qui Rémus?

- Lily, la passion des jeux te perdra et puis non je ne paris pas avec toi j'ai déjà perdu 10 gallions et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en perdre d'autres.

- Rohhhh mais c'est qu'il est mauvais joueur le petit Rémus! Aurais-tu peur de perdre contre une fille?

- Mais non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore?

Leur débat fut interrompu par les cris de Sirius qui suppliait James d'abréger ses souffrances.

- Cornedrue, mon frère c'est pas du jeu les chatouilles! On avait dit pas ça!

- On avait rien dit du tout! traître! Maintenant Evans va croire que je ne l'aime plus! On va faire comment pour avoir des gosses ensembles hein?

- Toi, James avoir des gosses? Arrête c'est pas parce que Lily te plait que tu vas faire ta vie avec elle! Elle est chiante quand elle veut tu sais! En plus elle te pique tout ton fric …

- Comment ça je suischiante? Intervint Lily complètement hilare.

- Lily? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, confus.

- Et oui en chair et en os! Dites c'est pas bien de parler des gens dans leur dos commeça! Puis tu sais Potter c'est pas parce que Amanda te plait pas que tu vas me faire un gosse! Et toi Sirius arrête de rire! Potter à raison t'es un traître! Assassin! Je croyais qu'on était amis et tu me trahis!

Elle avait dit c'est dernière phrase d'un ton larmoyant, et elle paraissait peinée. Elle se rassit sur le canapé à coté de Rémus et enfuit sa tête dans ses mains, d'où on entendait quelques sanglots sortir.

- Excuse-moi Lilou je voulais pas dire ça, enfin si mais je le pensais pas tu sais c'était juste pour l'embêter! S'excusa Sirius.

- Puis tu sais Evans, les enfants, c'est pas le plus important pour le moment! Ca braille tout le temps! On peut juste sortir ensemble si tu veux! dit James.

En disant ça les garçons s'étaient rapprochés d'elle et se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lily releva la tête. Mais au lieu d'un visage bouffis par les larmes se fut un énorme sourire qui les accueillit. Elle éclata de rire et sauta sur Sirius.

- Vengeance! Criait-elle. Alors comme ça Sirius on craint les chatouilles?

- Non Lily pitié pas ça! Ah espèce de manipulatrice tu vas voir tu vas souffrir!

Sirius lui attrapa les mains et la mis à terre. Il commença alors à la chatouiller.

- Je vois qu'on craint aussi les chatouilles, hein mademoiselle? Allez suplit moi, C'est qui le plus beau? Hein? Allez dis le et t'es sauvée.

- Jamais! Potter au secours! Pitié! Viens m'aider!

- Mhh une Lily qui supplit! T'inquiète Evans le sauveur de ses dames arrive!

Il sauta sur Sirius qui tomba sur Lily écrasé par James. Lily étouffait tout en dessous mais se marrait bien. James réussit à dégager Lily et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

- Mon héros! Lui dit-elle d'un ton mélo-dramatique! Oh vous m'avez sauvée des griffes de ce… ce…

- Monstre? proposa James.

- Oui c'est ça, un monstre! Que vous êtes courageux! J'ai à présent une dette envers vous.

- Oh vous savez mon courage n'a d'égal que ma beauté et ma générosité! Alors la dette est aquittée. Seulement, m'accompagnerez-vous à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie gente dame?

- Ca va Potter les chevilles pas trop gonflées? dit Lily. Mais Sirius ne t'as pas dit? il m'a proposé tout à l'heure de vous accompagner samedi. Moi j'ai dit oui bien sur! Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Bah oui maintenant grâce à toi Evans!

Un ange passa.

- Potter tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant s'il te plait? C'est pas tout mais il est quand même une heure du mat' et j'aimerais bien dormir!

- Hein? Ah euh oui bien sur! Voilà Evans!

- Merci, pour tout je veux dire! Dit Lily assez gênée.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, fit signe aux trois autres garçons restés bouche bée et monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir quatre à quatre.

-Vous … Vous … Vous avez vu? Questionna James qui passait sa main sur sa joue.

- Oh oui Cornedrue, on à vu! Surtout le rouge aux joues qui est apparu sur ton visage! Déclara Rémus.

Mais James ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Il était ailleurs. Il se rappela seulement qu'il devrait tuer Sirius pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu à propos de samedi.

8888888888

Le samedi arriva à toute vitesse. Et James avait assassiné Sirius. Enfin presque.

Les maraudeurs se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour pouvoir être tôt à Pré-au-Lard et profiter de leur journée. Ils arrivèrent les premiers dans la grande salle et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Sauf James qui ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de la porte.

- C'est bon Cornedrue elle va arriver ta nana laisse lui le temps de se préparer! déclara Sirius qui s'était aperçu du ménage.

- C'est pas ma nana Sir'. Et je sais qu'elle va arriver! dit James qui finit par arrêter de fixer la porte pour se concentrer sur son café.

- Bonjour les garçons!

Lily venait d'arriver et prenait place en face de James. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Vous avez vu? Il neige! C'est génial! On va s'éclater aujourd'hui! Tiens, Siri, passes-moi le café s'il te plait.

- Bonjour Evans! Dit James qui paraissait ravi de la présence de la jeune fille. Depuis quand Sirius c'est «Siri»?

- Depuis qu'il m'appelle Lilounette. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas Potter, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Tiens Lilou… Lily! se ravisa Sirius en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait James. Voilà ton café!

- Ah, merci Sirius! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

- Et bien James et moi avions prévu de passer à la poste, pour envoyer les colis de Noël. Les hiboux de l'école sont trop petits. Je suppose aussi que Peter et Sirius vont réclamer un tour à Honeydukes. Bien entendu il faudra aussi faire le tour des magasins de Quiddich, de farces et attrapes et j'en passe!

- Bien, cela me semble pas mal pour une journée! Il faudra que je passe chez l'apothicaire, il me manque des ingrédients pour les cours de potions.

A l'entente du mot potion James et Sirius émirent un grognement. S'en suivit une gentille remontrance de Lily selon quoi ils ne faisaient rien pour apprécier cette matière parce qu'elle était en commun avec les serpentards et blablabla …

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard vers 8h30 du matin et le groupe se divisa en deux. Rémus, James et Lily qui allaient à la poste et Sirius et Peter qui allaient à Honeydukes, non sans avoir promis aux autres de leur rapporter quelques bonbons. Du côté de James, Lily et Rémus, ça bavardait gaiement, enfin presque, sur la route. En effet, Lily et Rémus bavardaient gaiement.

James, lui, boudait. Il boudait parce que Lily n'avait pas fait attention à lui depuis qu'ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard, Parce qu'il avait froid et que quand il avait (gentiment) demander à Lily de le réchauffé il s'était pris un regard noir, Et que Sirius avait promis à Lily de lui rapporter son bonbon préféré. Sirius. Le traître! Fulminait James. Et pourtant, malgré sa forte amitié avec Lily il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Parce que Lily avait l'air bien quand Sirius était là. Et puis aussi parce que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait embrassé l'autre soir. A cette pensée un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. Mais il fut interrompu par Lily qui l'appelait… gracieusement on va dire.

- Potter! Remues un peu tes fesses de là! C'est pas tout mais j'ai froid moi! Et puis c'est quoi ce petit sourire mesquin sur tes lèvres? Si tu envisages de mettre le feu à la poste je te préviens tout de suite c'est non!

- Rohh mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là Evans? Et puis mes fesses elles sont bien là ou elles sont! Et puis si tu n'es pas content viens me chercher! NA!

Il reçut comme seule réponse deux énormes boules de neiges en pleine figure de la part de Rémus et Lily. Mais lorsque il voulu répliquer ils avaient déjà filer le laissant seul dans la neige. Abandonné pensa-t-il tragiquement (NDA: c'est ironique le tragiquementlol).

Il finit par arriver à la poste et repéra très vite la chevelure rousse vive de Lily. Il s'approcha derrière elle et se prépara à lui appliquer une bonne poignée de neige dans les cheveux.

- Potter je t'ai vue. Ne fais pas ça tu vas effrayer le hiboux.

- Pffff t'es pas drôle Evans! J'ai même pas le droit de me venger du coup de tout à l'heure!

- Effectivement! Dit Lily.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face lui fit un grand sourire, et… lui plaqua de la neige au visage avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la poste. James grommela, paya le hibou, et s'enfuit à la recherche de Lily après avoir prévenu Rémus de ne pas les attendre. Il sorti et commença à la chercher, mais ce n'était guerre simple avec la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules souffla un bon coup et entama sa recherche. Il finit par la repérer à l'écart du village, elle marchait et se dirigeait vers Honeydukes qui était en contrebas. Il ne fit pas de bruit, s'agenouilla, confectionna une énorme boule de neige, et lui lança. Bingo! Souffla t'il lorsqu'elle atterri en plein dans la chevelure de la jeune Griffondor. L'intéressée se retourna et commença à le pourchasser en lui hurlant dessus. James, lui riait aux éclats. Comme d'habitude pensait-il. Il finit par ralentir afin qu'elle puisse le rattraper et ils s'assirent par terre, dans la neige. James souriait de toutes ses dents et Lily lui lançait des regards tantôt amusés, tantôt boudeurs.

- T'es vraiment chiant Potter quand tu t'y mets!

- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme ma beauté.

- Je suis pas ta beauté. T'es lourd quand tu t'y mets.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore? Je te signale que c'est quand même toi qui a commencé!

- Même pas vrai d'abord! t'es qu'une triple buse!

- Et toi t'es emplie d'un mauvaise foi j'ai jamais vu ça!

- Arrogant!

- Petite peste!

- Hey! Là je suis pas d'accord! Elle lui flanqua une légère tape sur l'épaule et fit volte face, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir que son dos.

- Evans?

- Mhhhhh

- Tu boudes?

- Mhhhhhhh

- Roh allez tu vas pas me dire qu'à ton age tu boudes encore! De toute façon si t'arrêtes pas de bouder je euhhh je … je ….

- On sèche Potter? le nargua Lily

- Mais pas du tout! Si t'arêtes pas de bouder je t'embrasses! Na!

- Pffffff tu crois vraiment que c'est CA qui va te pardonner? N'importe quoi!

- Tu l'auras voulu Evans!

James se leva, alla se poster devant elle, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et commença à approcher son visage de la jeune rousse…

A suivre!

** Voila voila! J'essaierais de faire parvenir le prochain chapitre plus rapidement mais bon ca va etre dur , avec les cours, les tpe, les voyages scolaires, le printemps et tt le reste… enfin bon! **

**Je précise que cette fic est tres courte , elle n'aura que trois ou quatre chapitres . **

**Voila! bisous a tous! **


End file.
